Drunk Fic - basically untitled XP
by LaughingGrimmReaper
Summary: Uhm.. oneshot of me being drunk and just writing... idk.. multi crossover I guess.. PASTA TIME! omnomnomnonom... love you all! Go read Mix tap eor any of my fanfics on mibba instead of this s***! Love you all 3 (oneshot)


**Author's note:** DON'T judge me for this! I'm tipsy right now and will be wasted at the end of this. I just felt like it was a good idea.. and I'm sure it wasn't... but enjoy anyway and please don't tell me about my spelling mistakes or my very bad narrations... If you want some real stuff from me: check out Mix Tape.. Really. This is just me being stupid and drunk... But enjoy anyway! Love you all!

Btw its a oneshot ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything - which is probably a good thing? It all belong to the respective authors and I just show my appreciation by including their works in a drunk fic.. I mean why not? No one's perfect!

* * *

"Percy! Pull yourself together for a moment will you?! I know Derek bloody Hale is right over there, but will you snap out of it?" Percy snapped his head back to Fred. "I didn't..." He started but was interrupted by Fred's twi, George. "Yeah you did. Don't you know he's one hell of a heartbreaker? Mean bastard. A real sour-wolf." George pointed out and sent the older male a glare from where they were seated in the cafeteria. Percy gaped at the twins like he could not believe what they were saying. "Are you telling me... No... nononononono... not Derek.." Percy said with a blush creeping up his cheeks as embarrassment hit him.

"Yeah... so much... We know that you totally wanna bend over for him!" Fred exclaimed a little louder than necessary. A few heads close to the trio turned to see what was going on. Fred grinned at his twin, who grinned back and Percy just felt himself sink deeper into the deep on embarrassment. "Why do you _have_ to be so annoying?" He asked and looked at the two like they were torturing him. It felt that way to him and he was more than happy when Jackson walked over to the three of them. "Not gonna sit with the jocks today?" Percy teased the newly arrived. Jackson sent him a death glare and turned to the twins. "What's up?" He asked in his usual cold demeanor and dug into his lunch. The twins began to ramble on about their day and Percy fell back into staring at Derek Hale - the only guy to get him go crazy.

"Percy?" Percy snapped his head back and looked at Jackson like he had never seen the older male before. Jackson turned to the twins with a thumb pointed at Percy. "Is he always like that?" He asked, surprise evident in his voice. George nodded and Fred, of course, had to speak up. "More or less. It's worse when Derek Hale's in the house." He said with a grin directed at Percy. "Derek Hale?" Jackson asked, looking from Fred to George, to Hale, to Percy and back. "Seriously?!" He asked, almost yelled as he stopped on Percy. Percy blushed even more and looked at the twins with a sour expression. "Derek fucking Hale - _the_ biggest idiot ever to walk this earth?" He asked in shock. Percy only continued to glare at the twins. Jackson looked away and leaned back in his chair. "And I thought something was up with Draco when he followed dean around like a fucking lovestruck puppy..." He stopped speaking, staring into nothingness.

George broke the spell and looked at Jackson with a questioning look. "Isn't he boning Allison now?" He looked even more confused when Jackson nodded and looked at George with a raised brow like the idiot should seriously catch up on the gossip. Percy looked at Jackson as well. "Are you telling me... wow... never would've thought that." He stated and turned from Jackson to his own food. "Yup" Jackson simply answered to Percy's words. He too turned to his food, but only for a second before George interrupted again, looking from Fred to Jackson to Percy. "But... wasn't Dean the guy you.." He looked at Percy. "... was following around like a lost puppy around the same time? Dean Winchester?" Percy turned an even deeper shade of red than humanly possible and looked at his lunch with a determent stare.

Fred let out a laugh. "Percy you fucking liar! You said Hale was the only one! You fucking little homosexual delicious piece of ass!" He said, way too loud for Percy's liking. Percy only pulled his tray of lunch closer to him and bowed his head even more. Jackson and the twins all laughed at Percy's embarrassment and Jackson even laid an arm around shoulders. "No worries, Perce... We still like you no matter how many fine dick you run after." He said with laughter still in his voice. Percy pushed him away, still blushing hard from the embarrassment. Jackson ceased his laughing a bit, the twins still not able to breathe regularly yet. Percy glared at each of them. "And that is why I didn't say anything." He pointed out to Jackson, still glaring at the giggling twins.

Jackson too looked at the twins, then at Percy and shrugged. Then he simply turned back to his food, leaving Percy alone with being embarrassed and having to deal with the twins. It only took Percy seconds to shove Jackson. "Would you get your boyfriends under control? People are staring." Jackson looked at Percy before he looked at the twins, giving them one raised brow before their giggling ceased. "Thank you." Percy said and turned back to his lunch, more than a little determined to not look in the direction of Derek.

"Auw, don't be moody, Perce!" George said in a teasing voice. Fred broke in and gave his brother a shove with his shoulder. "Moody..." He said, letting out a low, almost concerning laughter. Jackson broke into laughter with Fred, soon followed by Percy, leaving George to stare at the three of them like they had completely lost it. "You're insane guys." He pointed out which only had the three others break down into more laughters. George rolled his eyes and turned away from the three. Them and their inside joke on Mad Eye. He might never have to because soon a loud crash sounded through the cafeteria, startling all four out of their doing. They all looked in the same direction and saw none other than Dean's little brother Sam make a fool of himself in front of Annabeth. All four at the table broke into hysterical laughter at the sigh, unknowingly receiving secret death glares from the populars' table - some of these including Dean and Derek.

However, their laughter soon ceased as Luke and Isaac entered the cafeteria. The two came into the room like there was no one there and strolled to the table where Dean and Derek were seated. The two dropped down into two available seats and proceeded to snog all laughter out of the quartet a handful of tables down. "Why do they always have to do that?" Jackson asked looking in the direction of the two like something contagious had caught the two of them. Fred looked did his best not to gap and George rolled his eyes. Percy looked longingly for a second, then snapped back to reality and his expression turned sour i seconds. "Fucking heartbreakers.." He exclaimed and had the three others look at him with raised brows. Now it was his time to gape.

"Don't you know?!" He almost yelled and looked at the three others like they had completely missed something. "Don't you know about the party where...?" He started and got his answer in their confused stares. "Oh my god... I feel like the king of gossip right now..." Percy said, bringing his hands up for a moment of silence. Time to enjoy the victory of being gossip queen... king... whatever. "Luke dated Joe and totally stepped on her heart by making out with Isaac whenever she was near. He totally stepped on her! Or Isaac completely destroying Meg's ego!" The other three still looked concerningly vacant. Percy gaped at them. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!" He yelled and had more than a few heads turn to them. He had even proceeded to jump up from his seat. George gave Percy a raised eyebrow, prompting the other to sit back down."Sorry we don't know everything Miss Gossip..." He said in a sarcastic tone that had Percy pull a bitch face - one of those Sam Winchester was so famous for.

"Wow, easy there tiger, or you might outshine Sam with your bitch face!" Jackson said with a laugh. It had only Percy turn even more sour. George gave Jackson a raised brow before he turned back to Percy and continued. "I was just saying that we don't really get a lotta intell ever since Jackson got shunned..." He looked at Jackson with an apologetic looked, only to receive an accusing glare. Fred scooted over beside one of his better halves and said in a slight hushed tone, arm around Jackson's shoulder:"Don't listen to my brother... he's just drunk..." hen he turned to George with a grin... "Go home George, you're drunk."

* * *

I sincerely apologise that this should ever make it onto the internet - but what the hell? I'm drunk, listening to All Time Low so fuck you all I can make a massive cross over if I wanna! MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Hope you like! I do! Now XP Love you all and honestly don't read this ever again and don't ever recommend it to anyone... It's pointless and I'm just blowing off some drunk steam XP Steam... ehehhe... I don't even use steam... Oh my god! ( heheheheh Teen Wolf reference)... Sorry.. I'll stop.. Love you all! Huge and kisses from a drunk LaughingGrimmReaper! 3


End file.
